Puppy Love
by Raven Bloodwolf
Summary: WARNING:There is slash yaoi in this story as well as straight pairings. Don't like, don't read. Tripod and Lucky find love in eachother, but not everyone is too happy about that.
1. Chapter 1

Pairings:

Tripod/Lucky

OnesidedMooch/Lucky

OC/Rolly

OC/Cadpig

MentionedOC/Dumpling

I do not own 101 Dalmatians.

* * *

"Are you guys coming or what?" Lucky asked, craning his head to see his sister and brother, who were still standing by the barn door.

It was a beautiful day in the country. The sun was out, the birds were chirping, and just about everyone was enjoying the spring day. Even Scorch, who was seen sunbathing in De Ville's garden.

The pups were now a year old. Lucky, who was still the leader of their group, had slimed down a bit, with a few muscles showing. He was now the fastest dog on Dudley farm. Cadpig was almost the splitting image of their mother, but her ears seemed to have grown an inch or so more than regular Dalmatian ears should. She stilled had her philosophy about world peace, but when it came to those who threaten her family, she became something of a death angel, instead of a peace and love angel. And finally Rolly, who was still a butterball, but was starting to lose a little bit of the weight nicely.

Yep, everyone on Dudley Farm was all grown up. Even Spot, who found the rooster of her dreams, has abandoned some of her dog non-sense. But she would still hang out with the three when she wasn't looking after her eggs.

"Come on guys, it's such a beautiful day today. Let's go out, have an adventure. Go to the old swimming hole or something."

"Sorry Lucky, but I have some inner searching to do," Cadpig said. "When one, is trying to find ones ultimate place in this universe, can be very long and exhausting."

She went back inside the barn and sat on her meditation pillow Anita made her and closed her eyes.

"Uh, okay then. How about you Rolly? Wanna race to the top of the hill?"

But Rolly shook his head. "No can do Lucky, I'm going to the orchids today and pick a couple of cherries to give to May."

May was the new English setter from the next farm over. She was spotted with light brown fur and garden green eyes. Rolly had a crush on her for weeks and he was determined to see her today, since the whole week it was raining hard.

Lucky understood, and told Rolly to 'sweep off her feet', before dashing off. He passed the pig swallow, where Dumpling was with her father and her little son, Winslow. He passed Princess and Duchess, who were grazing along with the new cow, a five month old named Minty. He passed the General and Lieutenant (who scolded him for running to fast). He was about to reach the silos, when Mooch step in his way. He stopped, rather ungracefully in front the dark furred dog.

Like all the Dalmatian puppies, Mooch had grown also. Now almost two, Mooch almost seemed to tower over Lucky, who was tall, but still a little short for his size.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Little Lucky. And look, he's all alone. Where are you off to today Lucky?"

"As if I'd tell you Mooch," Lucky spat, shaking the dust off his fur. "And, for your information, I'm not by myself. The others are just a little behind. You know how fast I am nowadays." Lucy smirked cockily.

Mooch snorted. "Yeah right, I know your lying." Mooch gave Lucky a cocky smirk of his own. "How's about I let you hang out with me for today? A once in a life time only offer just for you Lucky. With the greatest pleasure as to following moi around. No one gets this chance every day, you know."

"Oh, I know." Lucy said, an eyebrow raised and his smirk still in place.

"So, that's a 'yes', then?" Mooch didn't want to sound too pleased. He wanted Lucky to be in his crew for the longest time.

"Let me put like this," Luck said, getting close enough that he and Mooch were now nose to nose. "I would love the pleasure of following you around and doing anything you ask me…"

"Really?"

"Um hum; when pigs fly and chicken lay silver eggs!" Lucky yelled. He backed up a few inches and turned around. "As if I wanted anything to do with you, or your stupid club." He said, before dashing off again.

Mooch's face redden in anger. He looked at the direction Lucky went, before going the other direction.

'_You don't want anything to do with me, huh? Well, when I'm done, you'll be eating out the palm of my paw.'_

Lucky finally made it to the hill, seating himself in the soft grass. He sighed, as he flicked a red flower. He couldn't help but think how happy everyone seemed to be with each other. Rolly had May, who was starting show her feelings for his brother. Cadpig now had the General's son, Mystic in her life. Even Dumpling had a beau, who gave her a son to love.

'_I wish I had someone to love too.'_ He sighed, done flicking the flower and now on his back, looking up at the sky. _'I wish someone would come along, so I that I don't have to be lonely.'_

Lucky closed his eyes and sighed again. _'I gave up on Two-Tone a long time ago. It would've never worked out anyway. She was too into fashion and looks. I just go with the flow. _(And before any of you say I hate her, stop right there. Two-Tone was my girl; second to Cadpig) _Maybe I'm not just…cut out for love.'_

Since his eyes were closed, Lucky wouldn't have noticed that he wasn't alone anymore. The figure sat down in front of the Dalmatian and poked his stomach. Lucky growled, but didn't open his eyes.

"Go away Mooch, I know it's you."

But the dog poked him again, this time a little harder. Lucky rolled over on his stomach and growled again.

"Mooch I told you to-,"

"Had a nice nap, Lucky?"

"Tripod?"

"The one and only," Tripod said, standing up. He was taller now, an inch or two bigger than Lucky, with a green headband on his head. His old one that he wore as a pup was now his wristband on his front paw. He looked down at Lucky and smiled.

"What cha doing here by yourself Lucky? I thought you'd be with Cadpig, Spot and Rolly."

"Ah, everyone's too busy to hang out nowadays," the dog answered, looking at the ground. "Everyone seems to have someone, you know? Me, I'm just the ninth wheel of the group."

"It can't be that bad," Tripod argued, seating himself next to Lucky. "You know they don't mean to keep you out of the loop."

"But that's the point. I know they don't mean to, but I still feel left out. Cadpig has Mystic; Spot has Freckles: Rolly has May. Heck, even Dumpling had that Marlow, before he was sent away, and now she has her son to take care of. I just feel lonely."

It was Tripods turn to look down at the ground. "I know how you feel."

"I'm happy for them, all of them for finding someone that makes them feel complete. But… I just want to feel that too. To have someone say 'I love you'. And have them snuggle up to me real close when it gets cold in the barn."

"That sounds nice," Tripod whispered, a tiny smile playing on his face.

"And I want…someone to just be there for me. To have them right by my side, knowing they would protect me no matter what happens. That in the end, they'll be right there, telling me that it's gonna all right."

Tripod snickered. "No offense Lucky, but you starting to sound like a girl."

Lucky hit Tripod lightly and smirked. "So what if I do sound like girl? I still want all those things."

"Yeah? A where are going to find a girl with all those things, hmm?"

"I don't know. And if I don't find a girl, I guess I'll just have to settle for a guy."

"You don't really mean that," Tripod argued. But he couldn't help the hopeful fluttering in his gut.

Lucky shrugged and looked up at the sky. "Maybe I am, or maybe I'm not. But I do know one thing, though. I'm tired of being that third wheel, always being tolerated when it's a party for two."

Tripod knew how that left. He was always being babied, because he only had three legs. Even their parents, who were extremely worried that he might get hurt, made sure everyone let him play in any games that they were playing. But he didn't like that. He wanted to prove that he was strong on his own, and that didn't need anyone cuddling him. And that what he did. He pumped up and showed that he didn't need anyone to baby him.

After that his adoptive parents stopped for pushing him to play with the others and cuddled him all the time. Even though they gave their distance, they still keep a watchful eye on him.

"Why are you doing here anyway Tripod? I thought you were going over to Deviant's place."

Deviant and Ruby were the sheepdogs of Dudley Farm, spending time out in the fields, looking after the sheep. They also herded the cows and chickens for fun. Deviant was a collie/Sheppard mixed with black fur and a white patch leading from his snot to his forehead. He was the starter of anything dealing with mischievous and mayhem. His sister Ruby, a full collie was quite the opposite. She was caring and sweet and Lucky's beast friend ever since her and her brother were taking in by the Dudley's.

Together, they were the best sheepdogs in the county.

"I was, but word is Deviant is sick and his sister is taking both shifts."

"Wow, that's rough. Maybe we should go help out. I mean, since you were going and all." Lucky suggested, stretching before getting up.

Tripod got up also. "Yeah, that's sound cool. I've never actually herd sheep before. It could be fun."

Lucky laughed. "Oh, it is. I've done it tons of times with them. Common, I'll race you there."

"Last one there is a rotten dog biscuit!" Tripod dashed off with Lucky right behind him.

Somewhere in a field, a light brown collie with dark brown markings on her legs was busy running after a stray sheep. Ruby ran until she was in front of the sheep and barked loudly. The young sheep let out a 'baa' in fear, before running in the direction from whence it came. She followed the young ewe, barking till they were back with the herd. She slowed to a trot and went into a different direction; circling the herd of sheep.

Finding that the others didn't decide to run off too, Ruby ran up a nearby hill and sat on top, so she could keep a careful eye on all the sheep. After a few minutes, she suddenly heard barking coming from behind her. She turned around to find Lucky and Tripod running up the hill.

"I won," Tripod announced, looking at his brother smugly. "I guess you're not the fastest dog on Dudley Farm anymore, huh Lucky?"

"No fair, you got a head start," Lucky pouted. "Besides, you just got lucky…"

"Isn't that in your department Lucky?"

"Whatever," Lucky muttered.

"Hey guys," Ruby greeted.

"Hey Ruby, how's it?

"OK, I guess. Deviant's been sick so I'm working all by myself here. It can get pretty boring on this job, when you have no one to talk to."

"That's why we're here. We want to help you out today."

"Really? Oh, Lucky, Tripod that's so thoughtful of you two. But are you sure you guys can handle them? I know Deviant lets you run with him Lucky, but I'm not so sure. They're a little bit antsy and restless than usual."

"I'm sure we can handle it. Right Tripod?"

"That's right," Tripod walked over to Lucky so they were shoulder to shoulder. "Nothing that we can't handle."

Ruby giggled. "We'll just see," she smirked, before running down the hill.

Tripod and Lucky followed close behind.

"We have to move them over to the next meadow," she said. "Make sure that if you see one straying away to bark and guide them back. Also, watch out for the Bull's-eye Bothers."

"Bull's-eye Brothers?" Tripod repeated. "Who are the Bull's-eyes Brothers?"

"You got me," Lucky said when Tripod looked over at him.

"Oh, just some two new rams. Don't worry; you'll meet them real soon."

All three began barking as they neared the heard. Before they were even five feet away, the sheep immediately began to distribute and run. Tripod went to the right side of the herd; Lucky at the left and Ruby in the back. Lucky wanted to go to the back, but she said she was more experienced so it was a no brainer that she stayed in the back.

For the rest of the run over to the next meadow it was pretty much like that; if a sheep started to stray in one of their sectors, said dog of that sector would go after it. It turned out that Tripod was almost an expert at herding sheep.

He was just as fast as Ruby, and almost as quick. When a sheep started running off in a different direction, it was soon put back into place with the rest. Ruby had to admit the pup had talent. Lucky also thought that Tripod was good, but didn't voice it out. Everything Tripod did was good; better than good. No one worked harder than Tripod does.

When they finally reached the meadow, Ruby told the two that they could rest now, while she led them the rest of the way.

"Whew, I don't know about you, but I'm beat." Lucky had lain down under a nearby tree.

Tripod chuckled and sat down next to his brother. "It wasn't that bad. I thought it was pretty good."

"It was, wasn't it? It's just been awhile, running like that, chasing after sheep. I'm out of shape."

"That's nonsense! I think you look good. In fact, I think you look great; cute even."

"You really think so?"

"Think? I know so," Tripod blushed at what he just said. _'Why did I just had to open my big, fat mouth for! Great job at hiding your secret Tripod.'_

Lucky was blushing also but he didn't know why. He couldn't believe Tripod thought that he looked cute. Were guys supposed to say that to each other? Was it alright to call another guy 'cute'? Lucky wasn't just cute, he was hot.

So why was he still blushing?

Ruby came running over suddenly, panted as she finally stopped.

"Guys I need help! The Bull's-eye Brothers are at it again. This time, they're harassing the ewe's that were covered by the old leader. The little ones are in danger of getting hurt; or worse getting trampled by one of the Brothers!"

"That's terrible! We have to help them, common!" Lucky got up and dashed off, not even looking if the others were following or not.

Lucky ran till he saw the sheep come into view. He stopped briefly, to see where these so called 'Brothers' were. There, by the river. They had the ewes cornered with the babies at the edge of the river bank. If the ewes backed up any further…

One of the rams that cornered them, with one horn barely there anymore, an ugly grey coat and bloodshot eyes, lowered his head and rammed into the ewes. The ewes baaed and tried to back up, but remembered that the young ones and stopped. The ram did it again, this time his barley there horn cut a ewes leg. The ewe baaed in pain and collapsed.

Seeing such horrible bullying made Lucky see red. He growled, before running top speed at the brutes. The other brother, with a shabby grayish/blackish coat and yellow bloodshot eyes, went to ram the unexpected ewes, but Lucky stopped him by ramming into him.

Lucky recovered quickly and ran in front of the ewes, growling at the two rams dangerously.

"Well, would you look at this brother? A snack."

The one with half a horn laughed, but it came out as a deep heavy wheeze.

"Explain yourselves; both of you," Lucky demanded. "Why would you hurt these ewes and their children? Who are you and who gave you the right to hurt them like this?"

"It seems the snack wants to know who we are brother. Shall we tell him?" The half horn said, stepping closer to the one who dared ruin their fun.

"We might as well enlighten the simple fool. My names Trigger and this is my brother, Darts. And we are the Bull's-eye Brothers. And as for who gave us the right to do what we are doing, you can say, the old leader did."

"After we killed him and took over," Darts chuckled darkly.

Lucky looked at the two brothers in disgust. How could they say something so horrible?

"And as for what we're doing is simple; getting rid of the competition." Trigger smiled his teeth ugly and yellow."You see, we figured that these ewes would raise their children to take us down when they are older."

"So we decided that they are indispensible, sort to speak." Darts butted in. "If they didn't have their babies-"

"-Then they can be ready to be covered again." Trigger finished. "It's really quite simple, even for a dumb dog like you."

The brothers laughed and while they were mocking him, Lucky was fuming inside. How dare they think about killing those innocent kids and even thinking of raping the mothers? That's sick! No animal on Dudley Farm would hurt another on this farm. Anyone.

Lucky growled before pouncing Trigger, knocking them both down. Lucky growled and bite down on the rams leg. Trigger let out a growl of his own, and shook Lucky off his leg. He went to stomp on the Dalmatian, but Lucky dodge it and went for Trigger's stomach. Darts butted him and bit down with his dull, horrid teeth.

Now they may not have been as sharp as Lucky's canines, but their bit stilled hurt. Lucky screamed in pained and try to get loose. But Darts just clamped tighter, chuckling through the black and white fur, as the dog let out a whimper.

"You think you could take us on? The Bull's-eye Brothers? Darts show this pup, what we do to no go trouble makers."

Darts throw Lucky up into the air and hooked on of his horns around Lucky's ankle and rammed him to the ground. His did this a second time and a third before he left him on the ground. He was about to stab him with his other horn, until he once again met his friend the ground. Lucky looked over to see a spotted dog attack Darts with viscous gusto.

"Tripod!"

"Lucky get out of here," Tripod said as he wrestled with Darts. He bit down hard on the ram's tail, earning him a pain filled howl and a kick aimed for his chest. He grunted in pain and fell to the ground.

Lucky, seeing his brother in pain went to help him, but Trigger got in his way.

"Why don't fight me, since your _boyfriend's_ busy."

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my brother," Lucky growled, before charging.

Trigger went to ram him, but Lucky saw this and jumped onto his back. Now Trigger never liked being one upped to anyone. And he certainly hated it when someone thought that they could ride him. The last time someone got on his back was a 4 year old human brat, and that was the last time anyone dared tried to ride him like a horse.

So when Lucky got on his back, like the four year old boy, he saw red and started bucking like a bull, kicking and snorting like the wild animal that he was.

"Whoa!" Lucky yelled, grabbing hold of Trigger's horns. He was holding onto the horns for dear life. He felt as if his brain was being shaken against his skull.

Trigger snorted as he kicked his hind legs in the air again, before jumping into the air.

"Get off of me, you spotted snack!" He roared, whipping his head back and forth. "Get off!"

"No!" Lucky cried out, sinking his teeth into one of the ram's dirty ears.

Trigger let out a growl, before trying to buck the Dalmatian off again.

Meanwhile his brother has having a harder time with the other canine. Darts staggered a bit, letting one knee touch the ground. He panted through his nose, his breathing ragged. Tripod huffed through clenched teeth, before letting out a deep growl.

Tripod had successfully accomplished the one thing no one was able to do. He almost brought down Darts. No one brought Darts Bulls-Eye down. No one!

He got up and screamed, charging the three legged dog. Tripod leaped out of the way and pounced on the brute's broad back. He held on as the ram bucked and jeered. When he saw the wooled bastard running towards the river, he waited till he was close to the water, before jumping off and kicking him the rest of the way.

Darts yelled, the current taking him down river. Trigger looked up in time to see a glimpse of his brother being taking downstream.

"Darts!" He yelled, mournfully looking at the rapidly disappearing body of his brother.

He looked at Tripod, eyes burning with unshed tears and anger.

"I'll kill you!" He roared.

His world was suddenly sideways, when Lucky butted him into the river as well. Both Dalmatians watched as he was also caught up in the current and was taken downstream. Lucky looked over at Tripod and smiled.

"You're not hurt, are you?" He asked, rubbing his head against the other.

"No, I'm fine. But I'm more worried about you. He didn't hurt you, did he Lucky? I told you to leave." He asked, accepting the nuzzle and returning it. He felt strangely calm. He knew it should feel weird and yet, he liked it…

"I'm alright. That old bag of wind didn't even touch me. And how could I leave you to fight them off by yourself? You needed me and I would've have just stood back and do nothing." Lucky argued, looking into Tripods chocolate brown eyes. "I would feel terrible, if anything had happened to you."

"Lucky…" Tripod was speechless. No one had ever said that to him before. It made his heart skip a beat and a blush tinting his cheeks.

He gulped, leaning in close and let his nose touch the other Dalmatians. Lucky gasped, but he didn't move. In fact, he closed the gap in between them and let their lips touch as well as their noses. The too just stood there, letting the kiss be sweet and gentle. Finally, they broke apart, looking deeply into eachothers eyes.

Suddenly, someone coughed, ending the tender moment.

Both dogs looked up to see Ruby standing there with a bunch of 'awe'ing ewes. She had a smile on her face and a short of victorious look in her eyes.

"I knew it. I knew you two like eachother. Oh wait till I tell Deviant this! He now owes me twelve bones."

The two stared at the collie in shock.

Spring. Ain't it grand?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The sun had set and moon had begun its journey up the sky.

The walk back home was the nicest and greatest walk Lucky ever had. Because now he was walking with someone he loved and whom loved him back. He thought it was little weird at first, since it was his brother and all. For dogs sakes he grew up with him! But he got over it.

It wasn't like we're were related by blood or anything,

Lucky reminded hiself. _Mom and Dad adpoted him and a few others into our family. So in a way, it's okay._

He leaned his head against Tripod, walking in time with the larger dog. He had a content smile on his face and so did Tripod; he had happen to look up. The larger dalmatian seemed to have a coccon of content and happiness surrounding him. He just looked so...serene.

For the first time in weeks, Tripod was actually happy. He had had feelings for Lucky eversince he could remember-and he had a good memeory. After the kiss, he thought Lucky would've run off screaming. He was so glad to see that the other Dalmatian didn't run off, but instead stayed and accepted him.

Tripod promised himself that he would keep Lucky by his side, no matter what happened.

As they continued their walk to the barn, both thought nothing could make this moment even more perfect than it was. And then it happened. When they got home, there was note on the barn door, stating that everyone had left to go to London and wouldn't be back for a few days-a week at the least.

The two dogs looked at eachother, a smile on both their lips. No one was home. No Anita. No Roger. No parents. They were completely alone.

"So what should we do now?" Lucky asked, looking at his brother-_stop thinking of him as your **brother**, he's your **boyfriend **now-_ as they walked into the barn.

"Hmm, I don't know. Hey, let's sneak into the house and watch a movie."

"That's a great idea, Tripod," Lucky said. "We can go right now. Come on."

So the two left the barn and made their way to the house. The porch light gave off an eerie glow as the two climbed the steps. Now the doors were lock and so were the doggie doors. So, the only way to get in was through an opened window.

Walking around the whole house, they found one opened window, up on the second floor where the bathroom was.

"How are we going to do this?" Lucky asked, looking up the only open window.

Tripod was silent for a moment, before walking away. When he came back, he was pushing a pail with his head. He placed it in front of Lucky.

"How about this?" He jumped onto the pail. "I'll jump on this to the kitchen ledge. From there, I'll try to climb up to the bathroom's ledge and get in. Then, once safely inside, I go downstairs and unlock the dog door."

Lucky blew a rasberry, rolling his eyes. "Tripod, that won't work."

"I cannot believe that worked."

Right now, the two Dalmatians were currently in the living room, deciding on which movie to watch. Tripod wanted to see a thriller and Lucky wanted a comedy. They both decided on the new Transformers movie. As they were getting to part when Sam meets Optimus Prime, Tripod yawned and placed his front paw on Lucky's shoulder.

"Of course it worked," Tripod said with a mouthful of dog treats he got from the kitchen. "I thought of it."

Not wanting to ruin his moment, Lucky rolled his eyes and leaned into the bigger dog, enjoying the warmth that radiated from him. After a while, he felt the paw travel lower to his hip. Slightly startled, Lucky jumped up, Tripod following him.

"Lucky? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just..."He looked away. "I'm just not ready...for that kind of thing yet."

Tripod hung his head, feeling bad. He nudged his head against the other male, who returned it greatfully.

"I'm sorry," Tripod moved his head away. "It's just...I love you-for sometime now-and I just thought that-"

"It's fine. I love you too, but I'm not ready for that. Not yet." Lucky gave the taller one a shy smile. "One day, I will be. And you will be the first to know."

Lucky leant over and licked his nose, causing Tripod smile widely.

Once the movie was over, the two decided to hit the hay. Not wanting to go back out in the cold spring night, they headed down to the basement, where they found a couple of blankets to make a somewhat decent dogbed. Once it was made, the two curled up together-Tripod with his head and paw ontop of Lucky's-and fell asleep.

A/N: I know its short, but I thank you all who've been waiting deligently for me to continue. There will be more I promise!

Till next time! =^.+=


End file.
